dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ginko
Ginko(銀子; Ginko) is a supporting character in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. One of the Knights of Nemesis Gremory's Peerage, she's one of the descedants of the previous White Dragon Emperor Vali Lucifer and the Nekoshou Kuroka, linking her to Evelyn Livan Lucifer, and one of the main ministers between the Underworld and the Youkai faction. She's one of the antagonists of Volume 3 and Ichijou Tsukino's bodyguard and teacher during the events of Volume 8. Appearance Ginko is a relatively short, curvilious, well-endowed young woman of wavy short silver hair, golden eyes with slitted pupils, resembling ones of a cat, fair skin and 'eerie, cold' aura, according to ichijou. Being a nekomata, Ginko also has two cat ears on top of her head and two slender cat tails sprouting from her derriere, one wrapped in a small bow since the Rating Game in which Ichijou bit it in self-defense. During her introduction, she wears a typical miko outfit of white kimono and black haori during her match between the Rating Game of the Gremory sisters, while subsequential appearances, she wears dark kimonos with colourful obis and sandals. Personality Ginko has a outspoken, easy-going and carefree personality. She's one of the few members of Nemesis's peerage that was willing to accept the other Peerage's withdraw, and even promised to have dinner with Ichijou in case he 'behaves like a good boy and give up on the match'. Much more like Kuroka, she also has a flirty and touchy side, but unlike the former, hers is free from any second intents, as her flirts are only to get a reaction out of the victim, mainly Ichijou, out of playfulness instead of seduction. However, she's not free from lusting over other man, as she tried a relationship with her fellow Knight Nero Glaudius, and became ichijou's bodyguard in order to have 'her way with him'. Ginko seems to have a very good relationship with her ancestors and relatives, as she cried when Evelyn finally came to be, and rather have small talks with Vali during a match between her and Elizabeth Albedo. She also seems to really take pride in her appearance, ahs she was left shell-shocked for a month after fall victim of Level Zero, which shrank her breasts, and rather have a bow instead of a bandage in her bitten tail. Much more like Kuroka, she usually ends her sentences with the word "nyan~". History The descendant of the previous white dragon emperor Vali Lucifer and the Nekoshou Kuroka, Ginko was abandoned some time after the Great Apocalypse at the Gremory manor's housestep. After becoming used to the new enviroument, she soon became great friends with the DxD children and became Nemesis's first Knight. After the events of Volume 8, in which she sneaked into, she became a semi-permanent resident of the Tsukino Household disguised as the family pet. Powers & Abilities Senjutsu -''' Senjutsu is the power to control the flow of life energy. By controlling the flow of ki, a person could strengthen physical bodies or cause vegetation around them to bloom or to wither. Knowing Senjutsu allows the reading of ki and auras and to spy on the target's state from afar. Disrupting the opponent's ki''or severing it can cause direct damage to living things. There are very few ways to defend against Senjutsu. Being a Nekoshou, Ginko is a master in the art of the sages, able to imput energy into her claws and feet in order to enhance her fighting abilities, as well as fire massive spheres of energy at her foes. '''Youjutsu -' Youjutsu is an ability unique only to Youkai and is similar to creating and using illusions. Ginko can make herself invisible and hide behind several afterimages of herself, only boosted by her Knight Piece. 'Enhanced Speed -' Being a nekoshou, a sage and being reborned as a Knight piece, Ginko can easily reach marks of speed faster than the eye can see. '''Master to Hand-to-hand combat - Ginko seems to be well-versed in martial arts, as she could keep up and eventually over-power a Boosted Gear-enhanced Ichijou and even spar with several ghouls during the Vampire-Devil meeting. Summoning - Apparently, Ginko has a contract with a Youkai in the shape of a giant golden cat which she can summon at will to crush her opponents or serve as a shield. Trivia * Her image is based on the character (Black) Tsubasa Hanekawa from the Monogatari series. * She was the first victim of Ichijou's Level Zero spell. * Much more like Kuroka and Koneko(Shirone), Ginko is named after her thematic colour. In her case, silver(銀; "gin"). * Apparently, Ginko can't stand hot water, much more like a real cat. * Ginko was the second Youkai Ichijou ever met, being also an animal which represents a counterpart of a dog(a cat). The first ever for both being Kurama(a fox). Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Youkai